To Have And To Hold
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Young Huddy is always beautiful, right? High school Huddy love and other fun! R&R teen for future work. Hehehe. COMPLETE. With a sequel on the way.
1. Chapter 1

*"You think that people would've had enough of Huddy fanfics

But I look on the page and I see it isn't so

Some people want to fill this world with Huddy fanfics

But what's wrong with that? I'd like to know.

So here I go... Again!"

I'm a loser, having just rewritten Silly Love Songs to the theme of Huddy. After all, the readers are great and the writers are amazing. And they're really quite a dramatic duo!

This is a new multi-chapter fiction, I've been writing a lot of holiday one-shots for Valentine's day. I've also really liked writing about young Huddy, like in high school. So sit back, relax, read, and review when you're done. Thanks!*

New

First day of the new semester: January 21st.

Lisa Cuddy walked into the front office to pick up her new schedule. She had had it fixed three times last semester, her scheduling was a load of crap to be quite honest. This semester it was French 1, English 1, Algebra 2, Allied Health 1, and Gym. Gym being last was awful, at least in her mind, but she knew it was necessary to pass the ninth grade. Yep, she was a freshman.

She smoothed out her khaki skirt and pulled up her white knee highs, her black ballet flats sliding offer her feet as she did. She had on that ensemble and a crisp white collared shirt, as usual for the school uniform. "Can I get my schedule please?" Lisa squeaked, her voice high and shrill.

"Name." The large woman at the desk spat, her voice deeper than most men's.

"Lisa Cuddy." Her voice was barely above a whisper, she didn't want the rest of the line behind her to hear. She was handed a slip with her schedule, same as it was just before. Lisa sighed loudly. There was no turning back now.

"Hey there Lisa." A man said, skipping after her down the corridor. He was in khaki pants and a white shirt, a blue tie tied like a nuese around his neck, and black Converse high tops.

"Do I know you?" Lisa asked, recognizing him as the one standing behind her in line. He had dark hair cropped very short, practically a buzz-cut, and piercing ice blue eyes.

"I'm Greg House." Lisa had heard the name before and recognized it clearly. He was the "bad boy" senior in the school, everyone had heard of him and most freshman like her feared him. Greg had been kicked out of school last week, she'd heard, for punching a kid and breaking their nose.

"Lisa Cuddy." She turned around and offered for him to shake her hand. He did so, but kept a grip on her hand and kissed it. He was quite the charmer.

"So, Lisa Cuddy, what is on your schedule?" He asked softly as they continued down the corridor. "Maybe we'll have a class together."

He snatched her schedule and compared the two. French 1, his first bell. ROTC his second. Symphonic band third. Allied Health 1 for fourth. And finally Calculus fifth. She said nothing, just stared in awe at him as he analyzed the schedule.

"French and Allied Health." Greg muttered as he followed her to her locker. She struggled to grab her books and her bag at the same time, so he took the books from her.

"I could've gotten that myself." She reminded him, secretly glad he helped her.

"Go on and sit, I'll put your books at your desk." Lisa sat and Greg handed her her books. "You're welcome."

"Thanks Greg." She smiled as he exited the room. He'd come back, this was his first bell. But he wouldn't come back just for the class, Greg told himself, he'd come back for her.

*Hope you liketh! Review please!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Quick updates. And if it's not quick, it should at least be long. So it's either quick or long, and I don't know which this is yet. :P Oh well, my poppets, you just have to read on to find out more...

Reviews are loved and thrived on in this dimension.*

Valentine

Date: February 14th, fourth bell

Suspicious card tucked in her notebook on he forty-fifth page. Allied Health, her most important and entertaining class, all she could think about was the red envelope. Her name was written on it in chicken-scratch cursive, handwriting she hadn't seen before. She couldn't open it, not in class. But she couldn't wait either.

She slid her fingernail under the sealed flap, revealing a pink trimmed black-and-white card with a cat on it. She read the cheesy card line "It's not hard to have a soft spot for you". But it wasn't what the card actually said, it was the hand-written message under it.

"Lisa, come with me to the prom. Greg."

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was unbelievable: in all the time she had known him, hardly over a month, he had never acted this bold. She didn't expect it of him; he was a senior, she was a freshman. The game wasn't played like this. But he wasn't one to play by the rules...

"Greg?" Lisa whispered, poking him in the back. He sat in front of her in Allied Health.

He turned back to her and scooted his desk over. "Sorry, didn't mean to block the board." And that was the end of it.

She poked him again. "It's not about the assignment."

"Lisa Cuddy, future medical whiz and class-wide fuddy-duddy wants to talk about something other than the assignment?" His voice reeked of sarcasm and the burger he had for lunch every day. "This is going to be good."

She held up the card and ignored the snarky remark. "The prom?" She raised an eyebrow as he sat up and turned to face her.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Greg muttered, hanging his head sheepishly.

"Why me?" She asked lovingly, not judging or accusing, but rather curious to his answer.

"You're down to earth and are someone I could actually enjoy my time with. I wouldn't just be going through the motions." Lisa smiled as he said this, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "Would you consider it?"

"It's not really MY choice. You'll have to ask my daddy." She smiled, he looked surprised. He had only known very rich girls or young children to call their father 'daddy'. Both of which he knew Lisa wasn't. She was humble and desperately trying to work her way to getting a good college scholarship and raising money to pay for the rest of her post-secondary doctor education. "He's hard to please, just a warning."

"I'll take my chances." Greg's cocky tone wasn't melting anytime soon, she thought. But my dad would make him miserable. "I'll go see him today, if you don't mind it."

"Why would I mind if you go meet my daddy? He will be at work till five though, so you'll deal with my mother first." Lisa is a puzzle, he thought. What about her parents?

*I was totally going to continue to her parents today, but that'll be next chapter.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter... Three?

Yes, chapter three. For once I'm right!

What will Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy have to say about their fourteen year old going to prom with the unruly Greg House? He's going to get an earful!

Reviews make the world go round! Well, not really. I suppose earth's tilted axis might help with that...*

Meet The Parents

Date: February 15th, after school

Cuddy residence

Arlene was already starting to cut the chicken for dinner when her daughter came in. "Hey honey, how was school?" The welcoming voice rang out loudly echoing off the kitchen walls and cabinets.

"Just fine, Mom." Lisa muttered, barely audible. "Is it alright if I have a friend over for dinner?" She squeaked a little louder.

"Of course, Lisa. Dinner will be ready around 5:30, so go on and finish your homework!" She heard four feet bounce up the stairs, clearly that of her daughter and her friend.

...Later...

Chicken noodle soup bowls, five of them. One for Lisa, one for each of her parents, one for her sister and one for her mystery friend. Lisa set out the silverware and her sister Julia put out the napkins. "Lisa, where's your friend?" Her mother asked as she ladled the soup into the china.

"He should be coming down soon..." Lisa piped, hoping her mom couldn't understand her.

"That's alright honey... wait he?" So close to her not noticing.

"Yeah, Greg House. He's in my Allied Health class." Lisa said nonchalantly, her little sister letting out a chuckle.

"That senior boy? The one that got suspended for punching that freshman in the face?" It was times like this that Lisa regretted venting to her mother.

"He's also a star athlete. Track star." She hoped that covered her story a little. "We were working on a project for class, his dad's out of town and his mom was doing a take-out deal. Said he hadn't had a home-cooked meal since his dad left." Arlene was a sucker for a sob story.

"Fine alright." Arlene gulped, knowing that tonight was going to be a long night.

...Supper time...

Greg heard nothing but the awkward sound on spoons scraping the sides of bowls. Simultaneously, all the Cuddy clan swirled their spoons around their bowls, each grabbing a couple noodles and Julia's picking up a clump of chicken. He decided to break the silence. "So, Mrs. Cuddy, what would you have to say about me asking your daughter to the prom?" Greg asked casually, slurping down a spoonful of broth.

"Sorry, what?" Mr. Cuddy asked loudly, his fist hitting the table and making his spoon bounce up and down on the table. Lisa's half-full soup bowl sloshed onto the red tablecloth.

"Lisa, you never mentioned prom." Arlene smiled, half disapprovingly. Yet with a raised eyebrow Arlene peered over at a smirking Greg House.

"So what about it, mom? Daddy?" Lisa asked hopefully.

"Um... I guess." Arlene choked on her own words, seeing her husband swig from his glass and glare at Greg. "You WILL take good care of Lisa, won't you Greg?"

Make-or-break question, he knew. "I would never do anything to hurt her." He reassured them, making Mr. Cuddy calm down a little bit. "Prom is on April 26th, just to let you guys know. Make sure she doesn't have plans or anything."

"Don't worry, Greg. Lissie doesn't have a social life." Julia, snarky ten-year-old Julia, piped. Lisa rolled her eyes, Greg chuckled softly. Boy, he could get used to this family.

*Yay! This chapter was fun, but next chapter will be funner! And yes I know funner isn't a word but it wasn't auto-corrected so I'm rolling with it! Review please, I need to know what Cuddy's dress looks like.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank you for the feedback my pretties! To all of you, this chapter is owed. Because these next few chapters are leading up to prom! Woohoo, this is supercoolio. I just know.

Review pleases?*

Singing Soprano

Date: March 26th, after school

Practice for the musical

Hearing Lisa sing soprano was beautiful. Hearing the director however, was less appealing. Greg sat in the back by the tech helper, James Wilson, a short curly-haired brunette with a certain tolerance for Greg and theatrical shenanigans. "They wanted me to actually be in the show, so that Annie would stay. They settled for me in tech." At this Greg chuckled, seeing Annie on the stage. Ironically enough, playing Annie in Annie. Lisa was playing Lilly St. Regis, the hotel. And she loved Annie Wilson to pieces, calling her an eight-year-old Raggedy Anne.

"Who did they want you as?" Greg asked the freckle-faced brunette quietly, having spoken to him on rare occasion at practice, helping him with his Geometry proofs. Never learned his name, but he did know that was Annie Wilson. So he had to have been a Wilson too.

"Daddy Warbucks." He chuckled. "Annie doesn't trust many people, but she trusts me and Adam." Greg looked puzzled at the name. "He graduated from here last year, Adam Wilson."

Ah, Greg remembered. The amazing trumpet player in his band class two years ago. Greg played percussion, piano when they needed it. "So it's Adam and Annie... Who are you?" He asked as the director called Lisa offstage and up to the piano.

"James Wilson. But most of everyone calls me Jimmie." Jimmie flashed Greg a sparkling smile. "And you?"

"Greg House." Greg offered his hand to Jimmie, who more than gladly shook it. "What grade are you in Jimmie?"

"Ninth."

"So you're Lisa's age." Greg figured.

"I'm already fifteen though, she's fourteen till May." Jimmie saw Annie bouncing up to him.

"Rehearsal's over, Jimmie." She said. "Mom should be outside waiting."

"Well its nice to have met you Greg." Jimmie stated as his younger sister dragged him by the hand out of the auditorium. Lisa entered as soon as he exited.

"You ready to go, Greg?" She asked. "Rehearsal is done for the night." Greg stood and hugged her, planting his lips softly on her forehead.

"I'll drive you home. Do you want to stop somewhere to get dinner?" He already figured the answer as yes, as they walked toward the motorcycle in the parking lot. "Could stop at that Chinese place down the street."

"Mmm, that sounds nice." Lisa jumped right onto the motorcycle as soon as he sat. She had on her green peacoat over a star-covered tee and jeans and Converse, her hair in a messy ballet bun atop her head. It was a lazy day for Lisa, which was a rare occasion for anyone in the Cuddy clan (they were all SURPRISINGLY formal almost all the time). "Let's go." She whispered in his ear as the motorcycle's engine roared.

*Okay, I just added Wilson. And theater. This was written actually AT play practice (guess what the play is, if you've read The World We Might Have Known you MIGHT remember.) after some IDIOT (hint hint, Kaitlyn) picked me up off the stage edge by my ANKLES and made me hit my head on the edge of the stage. It's always some cockamamie drama injury. (Fell down the stairs in Seussical, cut my leg on a newly painted chair in Solid Gold Cadillac, clarinet bell to the eye in BATB, and now this in... not telling, you tell me!) Review please, still wondering about Cuddy's dress. Currently it's Greg's choice!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Thank you HuddyGirl for knowing what musical I'm in. this chapter is about the musical Annie, not Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. (which I'm in)

I don't understand the song Mr. Saxobeat. Care to shed some light on that?

On a less personal note, Cuddy's dress is a toss-up. Fix that. I'm currently thinking a red dress or a purple one. So tell me what you want, don't let the eighteen year old Greg House and the fourteen year old me decide what to wear, please!

Reviews are loved you know. So are the reviewers, and favorites!*

Encore

April 1st, opening night

Backstage

Greg sat with Jimmie beside the tech board, lurking around and avoiding paying for a ticket. "This row is for tech crew only, Greg, go get your own ticket." Jimmie snapped, frustrated as he did a mic check. He then directed to a large young woman, probably Jimmie's age, who was looking at him with intent. "Mic six is blown. That's Annie's go fix it." The woman ran away quickly.

"I could help you know." Greg said. "I'll do the mic check, you go do the lights." Jimmie raised an eyebrow. "What, I DO pay attention at the practices." Reluctantly Jimmie climbed the ladder to the loft, where all the lights were.

..Later...

After the show ended, Greg met Lisa backstage with a single coral rose, one that was a similar color to that of her character's blouse and skirt. "You should dress like that more often." He stated, referring to the low cut blouse and the tan skirt.

"Feast your eyes on it, cuz I'm only Lilly St. Regis for two more nights." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming, Greg."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Lisa." He kissed the top of her head as she quickly pulled away from him. Greg saw why. It was Julia approaching, Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy treading on her tail.

"Sweetheart, that was beautiful!" Arlene enveloped her daughter in what could have been the world's biggest hug. "I didn't know you could sing that high!" She continued, squeaking a little.

"I'm going to go congratulate Annie." Julia announced. "Daddy, will you come with me?" She grabbed his hand, assuming 'no' would NOT be the answer.

"Lisa, why don't we go out to dinner tonight? Our whole family." Arlene suggested as her younger daughter darted away.

"I'm not hungry." Lisa told her nonchalantly.

"It's ten o'clock. You can't HONESTLY not be hungry."

"Greg picked me up some pizza before the show." Her daughter clarified. "He said that going onstage hungry was a bad plan."

"Oh. Well alright, let's head home." Arlene sent her dagger-eyes straight through Greg's skull.

Lisa gave him a last hug before they left. "I'll see you tomorrow Greg." He smiled at her again, and wished the show would go on forever. Then he would never have to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

*Next chapter, the curious case of prom. But this is a tide-over, mostly about Greg and college! Something our little Lisa Cuddy may not know...

So I've written how Greg House knows James Wilson, whom I have written as ADORABLE, and also Cuddy's developing liking for her "slutty attire" (as newdayz pointed out). But what else may happen? It's all up my Currituck High jacket sleeve.

Review please. I love it when you guys do that.*

There's Something Suspicious

Date: April 25th, night, House residence

There was a knock on the door. "Greggie, will you get it?" His mother shouted, he hated when she called him Greggie. But he had nothing to do other than his homework, either already complete or totally blown off, and getting the door would beat what his dad would've made him do nonetheless.

Morgan Little, their new neighbor, was on the porch. "Um, the mail lady gave us your mail again." Morgan had a high voice, not as shrill as Annie's was but not as soothing as Lisa's. Her hair was waist-length and red, vibrant and fiery as her personality. Her eyes were dark, her lips drawn up into a hot pink lip gloss-painted smile. "I think she's losing her mind."

He figured Morgan was seventeen now, she had been living in that house since she was in fifth grade, he had only been there since eighth. The Little-House relationship had died shortly after it was born, Morgan was the only one in their family that ever saw a single House. Out of all three other Little children, Morgan was the only one with compassion (and a certain liking to one Greg House).

"Thanks." He took the envelopes. "How have you been, Morgan?" Greg asked, actually trying to strike up a conversation with the ginger.

"I could've been a lot worse, but I'm graduating early and that gets me through every day." She was a grade below him. Or, as Greg now found it, the same grade.

"Looked into colleges?" Greg asked kindly, actually quite interested. He invited her inside from the chilly whispering April wind.

"Harvard. I want to be a lawyer." She pushed one red strand away from her face. "And yourself?"

"Applied several places but got no response." Greg sighed. "Perhaps people are afraid of me."

Morgan put her hand on his shoulder supportively. "Your track record speaks for itself." She stood and started away. "Maybe the school of your dreams is right in front of you." She gestured to the mail stack, and shut the door behind herself.

He saw one of the envelopes already open from East Michigan University. Greg shrugged. Never doubt the intentions of Morgan Little.

...After Dinner...

An angry Greg House stood on his neighbor's doorstep. Morgan answered the door. "Can I help you, Greg?"

"You cheated." He scoffed, barging in.

"Cheat is a little harsh." She giggled, as if the accusation was nothing.

"You opened my acceptance letter."

"I was curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat. Or, in this case, the Morgan Little." Not as witty as it was in Greg's head, he was afraid. Morgan continued to laugh.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know you applied, does she?" Morgan asked through snickers. He hung his head, her laughter broke. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Morgan, I've been waiting for the right time to tell Lisa." Greg looked up a her with a pleading in his eyes. "Please don't tell her."

"I'll give you time, I'm not heartless. But I DO intend to see the two of you at prom." Morgan escorted him back to the door. "Now please leave before my parents see you in our house."

*Last one before prom and it's time to vote for Cuddy's dress:

A) purple and flowy

B) goddess inspired

C) as little fabric as possible

Please vote, because Greg's tux is under wraps :) hehe.*


	7. Chapter 7

*And now... it's Prom time.*

Prom

Date: April 26th, six o'clock

Cuddy residence

Lisa pulled the dress out of her closet and ran her hand down the soft velvety fabric. She slid it on and zipped up as much of the back as she could, and continued to try until it was all the way zipped. She pulled her hair out of her curlers one by one, finger-combing through each little ringlet. She curled her eyelashes and made them wet with mascara, applying a slate eyeshadow over her eyelids. And then pretty pink lips.

She felt beautiful.

...House residence...

"I just can't believe my baby's going to the prom!" His mother squealed, kissing his forehead repetitively. He attempted to push her away, which didn't work, so he just decided to wipe of the lipstick later.

"Mom, it's just prom, not graduation or something." He scoffed, hoping that would get her to back away. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about prom. It was a big dance, a trip on the social ladder.

"I bet your girlfriend doesn't think it's just prom." She snapped back. Apparently the House family trait was that of sarcasm.

"I bet you're right." He chuckled and fixed his bow tie, purple to match her dress and not clash with the black suit he wore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go pick up my date."

...Cuddy Residence...

Lisa met him on the doorstep, her mother rushing out the door after her with a camera. "I have to capture this moment!" Arlene called as he parked the motorcycle in the driveway. "Come up here, Greg, stay for dinner!" She suggested hospitably, Lisa shaking her head violently.

"No can do, Mrs. Cuddy." Greg explained. "I've got something big planned." Lisa raised an eyebrow at this. "Come on, Cuddles, we don't want to be late for our reservation."

"See you later, mom." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before putting on her helmet.

"Don't tell me you're riding a motorcycle in THAT dress." Arlene complained, her arms folded across her chest.

"I've got on shorts." Lisa clarified, pulling up a small portion of her dress to reveal a pair of ice blue Sofees.

"I will not let you ride a motorcycle in your nice prom dress." Arlene interjected.

"And we're not getting there any other way." Greg made the engine hiss. Lisa climbed on and wrapped her thin arms around him. Arlene, protective as ever, ran into the driveway and put her hand on the handlebars.

"I'd rather drive."

"Mom, we will be fine, and I will be back." Lisa reassured her.

"Return my daughter exactly how you found her, understand Greg?" Greg returned a curt nod. "You two have fun then."

...Dinner...

A picnic in the park. A blanket in the grass under the trees, a picnic basket with strawberries and sandwiches and what appeared to be cheese fondue. "Greg, you're such a softie." Lisa sat on the blanket as he lounged beside her in the moonlight. "What's the occasion?"

"It's prom. You deserve a treat." He smiled and got her a sandwich.

"I mean honestly."

"I got accepted to a college." He announced, a hint of shame in his voice.

"That's great!" She wrapped him in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you! Where is it?"

"East Michigan."

"I'm so happy for you." But happiness wasn't the only emotion she was feeling. She felt bad that he would be so far away. She would miss him. She wondered how long he had known, and why he hadn't told her. And through it all, Lisa felt love.

"I hoped you would be, but I didn't know." He watched as she nervously and awkwardly reached for the bowl of strawberries. "So as soon as we're done, we go to the prom?" He asked quietly as she bit into the small red fruit.

"How long have you known." She blurted after swallowing the sweet food.

"Since yesterday."

"And you're going right?" She choked out the last word, hiding tears that were clearly coming.

"Yes." He sputtered, seeing tears in her eyes. "But I won't be leaving until school starts again here."

She had nothing to say.

"So the prom?" He asked, helping her up.

"No." Lisa said, plain as day.

"What? Why not?" Greg asked, stunned by the answer. She was so ready for it before he brought up Michigan. Another thing he screwed up, he figured.

"Let's just remember this moment, just the two of us." She put her hand on Greg's shoulder, he reached out and put his arm around Lisa's waist. And they danced under the park's street lamps and forgot why they dressed so formally in the first place. It would be the last time, at least in Lisa's mind, she would ever be able to dance with him. But Greg knew, deep down, destiny was gluing them together.

*Well they ditched prom but I hope it was enjoyable in the long haul :) review, because the next part of this story starts with Michigan freshman Greg and sophomore Lisa. Oh, joy!*


	8. Chapter 8

*The beginning of part two: Michigan freshmen Greg and high school sophomore Lisa!

I'd like to thank my reviewers, you guys are great! I took a quick break from this story, to start a new one (called Playing House, where House raises Cameron's orphaned fourteen year old daughter Morgan) that I would LOVE for you guys to read. Also I am an avid Glee fan, and Quinn's death made me all depressed and things. But here's the next part: the long distance relationship.

Review please :)*

Making it Work

It was November and the cool breezes were starting to fly around. Greg was happily situated at Michigan, but the lovesick Lisa lived in the school corridors more glumly then before. "Hey." She said, one night during their weekly phone call. "When's your next break?"

"Thanksgiving." He answered. "Why?"

"I miss you." She whispered. Her parents didn't know about their midnight phone calls every Thursday night, she wanted to keep it that way. "And I can't wait for you to come back."

"I miss you too, Lisa. College is nothing like high school, though." He told her.

"Is Michigan treating you well?" She asked, changing the subject.

"It's nice. A little cold, but nice. Beautiful." He said bashfully. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

"It sounds great." She answered. "Three more years and I'll be blissfully at college."

"Hopefully at Michigan with me." He said clearly. "I could give you some pointers on getting in..."

"I don't think that's how our relationship works..." Lisa trailed off at the end.

"It's me helping my girlfriend." He stated. "It's all part of making it work, Lisa, that's all."

"I'll be so happy to see you Thanksgiving day. You'll be my early Christmas present." She joked, chuckling to herself.

"Everyday is a holiday of you're here." There was a beep heard. "Sorry, doll, it's my mom on the other line. I gotta go."

"Bye Greg." He never said anything else, just kind of hung up on her. Making it work, that was the challenge.

*Short, I know, but please review it anyways.*


	9. Chapter 9

*Merry Christmas!

Well, obviously, it's not Christmas. It's still February. February 24th as a matter of fact. And this Huddy chapter is about Christmas with Greg and Lisa :)

Review love, for a reminder. I hope to have a whole bunch like I did for The World We Might Have Known. (most of you all have read it haven't you? I think so...)

My Present

Lisa sat on her couch that Christmas eve. It was ordinary for her to sit in the living room and watch television once Julia and her parents went to bed; on night's that she didn't have homework or her late night rendezvous with Greg.

Then she heard it.

A motorcycle roaring in the driveway. She thought she was imagining things: it was one in the morning. She was obviously tired but suffering slight insomnia. Then she heard the quiet knocking on the door.

Tap tap tap.

Could it be? She muted the television to get a clearer sound. She stepped into her Garfield slippers and sat up on the couch.

Tap tap tap.

She stood up and ran to the window. She didn't grab a robe to cover herself, she was in a white camisole and blue Soffees, her hair tied up on top of her head. True enough, the tapping was what she hoped. Lisa opened the door, and let the leather jacket-clad guest into the house.

"Greg!" She squealed, as quietly as she could squeal, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into an embrace. Her legs flew into the air as she jumped, he accepted her gladly. He had been gone roughly a month since Thanksgiving, but he didn't get to see her over that break. This was the first time in a while. He treated every hug from her like it was the last.

"Lisa..." He trailed, his lips reaching her's quickly. She didn't push him away like she usually did. This was something new to both of them: his openness, her eagerness.

"I didn't think you'd come back." She admitted, giving him a kiss or two. She unwrapped herself from around him and lead him to sit on the couch. She sat beside him.

"Why not?" Greg asked, keeping it quiet so that her parents wouldn't hear them.

"You've been gone forever. Around all those college girls..." She paused and bit her lip. "I thought you'd get bored with me."

He didn't know quite how to react to this, realizing what she was saying exactly. "I wouldn't leave you for one of them, they're all whores." He thought for a second how to finish that. "Most of the ones in my classes, at least. Just like in high school."

"Some things never change, do they Greg?" She smiled for the first time in months.

"I guess not." He dug in his jacket pocket for something. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot your gift." He realized. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him. HUGGING him. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't forget my present. You ARE my present." And that was the end of it: Lisa falling asleep on Greg's chest on that couch.

*Review lovelies!*


	10. Chapter 10

*Well, this is going to PROBABLY be a little disappointing but it's going to be okay. I did a lapse, an almost three year lapse. I didn't want to, but I did it anyways. It's possible it's SLIGHTLY the end of Huddy dreams for a while... but I am in NO WAY CRUSHING THEM!

This is also the last part of Young Huddy, in To Have and To Hold. There will be a sequel. So look for To Have and To Hold two, which should be titled: Forever Mine. Which takes all the canon stuff and THROWS IT DOWN THE TOILET. And yes, that must be done. So without further a do, finale.

Review.*

Think About It

Arlene sat impatiently, waiting for her daughters to get off the bus. Julia, she remembered, always stopped by the neighbor's house on her way home; her bus came by the house at four fifteen every afternoon. But Lisa, despite the fact she was now an eighteen-year-old high school senior, rode the bus instead of riding with her friends. She got home at four twenty, and came straight home and called Greg.

Ah, Greg. Arlene had a funny feeling about him. It wasn't the warm kind of "funny feeling" either. It was the fear of feeling that he would hurt her. Lisa loved him, her daughter reminded her of that every day. But that didn't mean SHE had to, did she?

"Hey mom." Lisa threw her bag beside the door, a stack of letters in her hand. Arlene was going to miss her come this fall. She'd miss those long raven curls that flowed down the girl's back. The ice blue eyes. The khaki skirt and collared shirt and the heels, the uniform. Someday she knew she wouldn't dress like that girl anymore, she wouldn't look like that girl. She'd look like a woman, act like one. And that was another thing Arlene had to dread.

"Good afternoon, Lisa, how was school today?" Arlene asked quietly as her daughter sat at the dining room table. She quickly joined.

"I got my acceptance letter from Michigan. Michigan!" Lisa grinned at her own squealed reaction.

"What about the other schools you applied to?"

"They don't matter anymore. Not with Michigan. Greg said I could live with him in his apartment-"

"Don't do that to yourself, Lisa." Arlene spat.

"What?" Lisa said quietly and weakly. "But I love Greg. We're going to get married."

"And you're going to have to drop college to raise the baby." Arlene said this calmly, but she was worried about her own words.

"The baby?"

"Marriage is shortly followed by children, it's a well-known fact. Unless you're willing to face it..."

"Mom, I really do love Greg. We're going to get married one day, we're going to live together at michigan and there's nothing anyone can do to stop us." Her stubborn daughter stormed out. And Arlene knew one thing for certain: there was no changing her mind.


End file.
